


In the Aftermath

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: CBT, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel does a bad, bad thing and the Iceman is anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd (I'm imposing on my beta's enough with Rentboy), all errors are my own. Not my usual level of kink but my typical dose of twisted relationship.

Nate wasn’t home when Brad arrived which was slightly surprising. Brad himself was late getting home, having stopped by the market for some items he considered essential to his personal health and well being. He carried the bags to the kitchen and began to put the supplies away in cupboards and in the refrigerator. Nate’s favorite beer found a home on the top shelf. Brad hadn’t seen the point in buying two brands when Nate’s preference served him well enough. A few of the dry goods he slid into cabinets were things he knew on which Nate was getting low. He’d been at the market anyway, so why not pick them up?

Empty bags stowed, Brad glanced around the neat condo, again wondering what was keeping Nate. He was almost always home first, even when Brad didn’t have errands to run. A few of the framed photos on the bookshelves were askew so Brad straightened them. The photos were of Brad and Nate together, each of them with their families, and the two of them with some of the guys from that first tour of OIF. Brad was never one for displaying photos, but Nate contended that it made their place a true home,  so Brad didn’t kick up any shit about it. Besides, it made Nate happy.

Thinking of Nate made Brad wonder, once again, where he might be. He considered calling Nate’s cell to ask but that seemed too … needy; too domestic. Whatever this was between them, it was neither needy nor domestic. It was intense and pretty fucking hot, but they were together because they wanted to be, both coming and going as they chose, no false promises made on either side.

Brad was just heating up leftovers for dinner when he heard Nate’s key in the lock. He smiled to himself, pleased that his tactical planning had panned out. He’d warmed up enough food for the both of them, hedging his bet that because Nate _hadn’t_ called, he’d be home soon and wouldn’t have eaten.

He covered everything to keep it warm and stepped into the main room to see Nate come through the door. He appeared rumpled and looked flushed, his eyes bright and his lips … well … red. Normally, he set his briefcase down inside the door but this time, he kept it with him as he seemed to head straight for the bedroom.

The smallest of warning bells sounded in Brad’s head at both Nate’s appearance and his behavior. He usually sought Brad out to greet him physically and effusively, but tonight it looked as though Nate was using his briefcase as a shield between himself and Brad. He seemed as though he was trying to avoid Brad.

“Hey,” Nate greeted, his smile genuine. For all his apparent hesitance to get close to Brad, he did look _happy_ to see him. Happy and relieved.

“Hey,” Brad replied, returning Nate’s smile. He rested his hands on his hips and watched Nate try to slink through to the bedroom. “I figured you’d be home soon so I heated you some dinner.”

“Great, I’m starved,” Nate said, giving Brad a wide berth. “I just want to catch a shower first.”

That was yet another behavior that was out of the ordinary for Nate. Like a good Recon Marine, Brad added this to his growing compilation of observations.

“Harder day than usual?” Brad asked lightly, feeling his face freeze into a mask of false pleasantness. He was afraid to hear Nate’s answer.

“Yeah.” Nate seemed to latch onto Brad’s proffered excuse. “I did a lot of running around town. I feel kind of … sticky.”

“Uh huh,” Brad used a non-committal tone. Something definitely wasn’t right. He followed Nate through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Nate had finally set his briefcase down inside the bedroom door. He kept his back to Brad as he began to strip off his wrinkled suit. The warning bell in Brad’s head got louder when he realized the suit looked like it had spent time on the floor. Nate wouldn’t meet Brad’s eyes in the bathroom mirror. Brad’s stomach did a slow, queasy roll

“Is there any beer in the fridge?” Nate asked, his casual tone sounding contrived.

“Yeah, I picked some up today,” Brad replied as he leaned against the frame of the bathroom door, arms crossed over his chest.

“Good.” Nate was down to just his trousers now. “After dinner, I’d love to have a couple of beers and just spend some time with you.” Nate finally met Brad’s eyes in the mirror. “Screw work. What I brought home can wait.”

Nate’s expression was pleading and Brad reacted as he always did; he wanted nothing more than to give Nate what he wanted. He just couldn’t entirely shake his sense of unease, though.

“We can do that.” Brad stepped into the bathroom and reached for Nate. He turned him, in spite of Nate’s resistance, until they stood face to face.

“Come on, Brad,” Nate protested. “I really am sweaty and sticky.”

“Since when has that ever stopped me?” Brad grinned wide and honest. Sweaty and sticky was one of his preferred states for Nate to be in. He felt Nate press a hand to his chest to ward off the kiss but Brad would not be denied. He pushed past Nate’s defense and brought his mouth down for the greeting he was denied earlier.

The sound of protest Nate made was unusual enough but it was when Brad inhaled and caught the scent that lingered all over Nate that his entire perception of reality took a giant step to the left and then tilted on its side.

He shoved Nate away from himself at the same time he took two steps backward. Brad knew that scent. Anyone who had ever been near enough to that scent to identify its source knew it and would never forget it.

_Pussy._

Nate reeked of _pussy_. You didn’t come to be drenched in that scent through casual contact. That scent didn’t come to linger on your _face_ by accident.

“You …” Brad swallowed hard, anger warring with dread. “You smell like pussy.” He was impressed at how steady his voice sounded given the tumult of emotion going on inside of him.

“Fuck, Brad,” Nate said imploringly. “I know. That’s why I wanted to shower before you got close to me. _I’m sorry_.”

Brad snorted his derision. “You’re sorry,” he said with disgust. For the second time in his life, Brad stood and watched that which he held most dear turn on him. Brad could see Nate walking right out of his life for good, even though it hadn’t happened. Yet.

Nate followed Brad as he backed into the bedroom. “It was a fucking mistake and I realized that right in the middle of everything. I finished up as quickly as I could and got the hell out of there.”

“You fucked someone who wasn’t me.” Brad stood at his full height and looked down slightly at Nate. He fisted his hands on his hips to stem the urge to wrap them around Nate’s pale throat. “You fucked someone else and tried to lie about it. God damn it, Nate! You fucked a _woman_.”

“Yeah, I did.” Nate’s tone was neither defensive nor angry. “I regretted it before I even got off because the only person who has a chance of filling this emptiness in my chest is you.”

Brad had no idea how to respond to that admission. Nate’s expression said that he hadn’t meant to make the confession. One moment he was sure he’d unwittingly fucked up his second chance at a long-term commitment; the next he thought Nate might be saying something Brad hadn’t even realized he needed to hear. Still, Nate had tried to hide the evidence of his fucking around so it could all be an attempt at manipulation.

“So you say when you’ve been caught,” Brad said. “It never occurred to you before now?”

“It occurs to me every day, Brad,” Nate’s voice took on an edge of anger. “I haven’t said it because you don’t want to hear it.”

“Excuse me?” Brad lifted an eyebrow in disbelief at what he was hearing. He’d been going along with this casual-commitment arrangement of theirs because he thought it was what Nate had wanted.

“You’ve made it abundantly clear you don’t want the words spoken. You want us to come and go as we please without being answerable for it.” Nate paused and dragged his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration. Brad watched Nate’s hair lift and spike, so much longer than it had been in Iraq. Nate looked so fucking _young_ and Brad felt gut-punched.

“I thought we were doing this on your terms,” Brad confessed quietly. “I thought I could share you if it meant having you. Any part of you.”

“On my terms?” Nate really seemed angry now. “You hold yourself apart from everyone and everything. Contrary to popular belief, I really _can’t_ read your mind, Brad. You’ve never told me how you feel. You’ve certainly never shown me.”

“So coming home smelling like pussy was supposed to be some sort of provocation? Some sort of punishment?”

“No. Do I really seem that petty? I thought you were doing the same fucking thing so why should I deny myself the pleasure?”

“Well, I’m not. I haven’t. I don’t.”

“Even if you had, I came home ready to ask you to stop.”

“There hasn’t been anyone else since before we left for Iraq,” Brad said on a sigh. “Something told me no one else was going to make me feel like you can make me feel.” Brad decided that he’d come this far, might as well go for broke. “I was also afraid I’d make you feel the way I feel right now.”

“Yeah,” Nate said with a quiet intensity. “Sick and afraid.”

“Yes.”

“Is it just the smell of pussy you object you? Would you have reacted the same way if I’d come home with another man’s dick on my breath?”

If Nate’s words were selected to provoke him, the plan worked perfectly. Brad closed the distance between them and grabbed Nate’s face between both of his hands and kissed him.

Nate made a brief sound of surprise before he melted into Brad’s body and returned the kiss enthusiastically.

“I don’t want you going near pussy,” Brad breathed against Nate’s lips. “And the only dick you’ll see or touch or suck is _mine_.”

“I agree if you agree.” Nate’s hands fisted in Brad’s t-shirt.

“Without question.”

Brad felt as though a land mine had gone up just before he’d stepped on it. He’d managed to avoid severe pain and injury through sheer dumb luck. He didn’t care how he’d done it, all he knew was that he still had Nate here with him; not going anywhere for the foreseeable future. Brad was going to claim and mark his territory. Nate wasn’t leaving their bed until he _knew_ whom the fuck owned him.

Gripping Nate’s shoulders, Brad held him while he brought their lips together again. He shoved his tongue into Nate’s mouth, giving no chance for any protest, not that he encountered any. Nate kissed him back with a sense of desperation. Brad licked at Nate’s mouth, pulling back to swipe at Nate’s lips, he chased after and sought to eradicate all lingering taste of the faceless woman’s pussy.

Still holding tight to Nate’s shoulders, Brad spun him around and pushed him roughly onto the bed. He reached for Nate’s belt and quickly unfastened his trousers. Nate cooperated by shimmying up the bed while Brad held onto the last of his clothes and peeled them from his body.

Brad climbed onto the bed and followed Nate up to the stack of pillows. Nate came off the bed to tug on Brad’s t-shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it in favor of running his hands over Brad’s naked chest and shoulders. He leaned up again and eagerly kissed Brad, keeping their mouths open and fused as he pulled Brad down to lay on top of him.

Nate’s chest was warm and slick where it pressed against Brad’s. Breaking the kiss, Brad buried his face in Nate’s shoulder and inhaled. He could still detect the lingering scent of a woman’s perfume as it mingled with Nate’s sweat. He gripped Nate’s chin and forced his face to the side. He licked a broad stripe up Nate’s neck, rejoicing in the triumph of the resulting shiver. Brad wanted to destroy any lingering traces of the person who had so recently been just this close to Nate.

“Did she lick you like this?” Brad growled into Nate’s ear. “Did she bite on the tendon in your shoulder that makes you tremble?”

“No,” Nate answered in a ragged voice.

Brad forced Nate’s face the other direction and licked at the length of that side of his neck. “Did you do this to her? Did you make her shiver with your mouth on her neck?”

“Yeah,” Nate whispered as Brad eased down his body, dragging his tongue along the flushed skin.

Brad could see the phantom images of a lipstick-coated mouth all along Nate’s chest. There were darker smudges around Nate’s nipples. Brad licked at every trace he found, tasting the waxy concoction on his tongue as he swiped it all away. He sucked hard on Nate’s nipples until they were red from his mouth instead of pink from the gloss.

“I see she sucked on your nipples,” Brad said as he bit sharply into Nate’s chest and received a moan for his trouble. “Did you suck hers, too?”

“Yeah,” Nate breathed, running his fingers over Brad’s scalp.

“Did you suck them into your mouth? Flick them with your tongue? Did she like you to use your teeth?” Brad pressed.

“Yeah, I did,” Nate gasped. “But no, she didn’t like teeth.”

Brad lowered his head and drew a chunk of Nate’s flesh into his mouth and sucked a vicious hickey into his chest. Nate was fucking his, and now he bore the brand to prove it.

Easing himself down to rest between Nate’s spread thighs, Brad examined Nate’s cock. There were traces of lip-gloss at the base, partially obscured by Nate’s pubic hair. Brad dragged his cheek along the length of Nate’s dick and inhaled. The scent of pussy was stronger near the base but almost non-existent at the tip. Brad thought he could detect the faint tang of latex. He swallowed Nate down in a single motion and Nate’s hands gripped his head suddenly while curses echoed through the room.

Brad detected the unmistakably bitter taste of latex.

Pulling off, he looked up at Nate and held his gaze. “At least you wore a condom.”

“Jesus Christ, Brad,” Nate snapped at him, not looking away. “I was scared and confused. I’m not stupid or a complete asshole.”

“Facts I greatly appreciate,” Brad said, allowing himself a small grin, as he lowered his head to take Nate into his mouth once again.

He forced himself lower, using his lips to wipe away the traces of pink on Nate’s cock. He let the spit roll out of his mouth and make the job easier. Brad pulled off abruptly, sucking in a great lungful of air.

“Well, we’ve established you ate her pussy,” he said in a low voice. “Did you lick her asshole?”

“No,” Nate answered breathlessly. “She came really quickly so I wasn’t down there long enough to explore.”

“Talented tongue,” Brad quipped. “Did she lick your asshole while she sucked your dick?”

“No.”

“Did she slide a finger up inside you while she gave you head?”

“No.” Nate seemed to hesitate. “But she did cradle my ball sac.”

“Did she?” Brad asked, feigning curiosity. “Did she discover you like a little bit of light cock and ball torture?”

“No,” Nate’s answer was emphatic. “Only you know that. I only let you do that to me.”

Relief coursed through Brad as he realized that was the answer he had needed to hear. His heart nearly beat out of his chest at Nate’s words.

Brad folded Nate’s legs up against his chest and slid down until he could drag his tongue along the cleft of Nate’s ass. He licked at Nate’s hole, spreading him open and eating at him, tasting the tang that was uniquely Nate. All the while, Nate clutched at Brad while he writhed and moaned.

Rising up again, Brad swallowed Nate’s cock. He took Nate’s balls in one hand and squeezed tightly. Nate’s moan was visceral. Brad coaxed the testes to the bottom of the sac and pinched the top tightly with two fingers. He gave the stretched sac a sharp tug and listened to Nate breathe through the slight pain. He shifted his hand to cup the balls and squeezed, rolling them together and against each other.

“You like this,” Brad growled. “You like it when I keep you just this side of pain.”

“Uh huh,” Nate agreed in a strangled voice.

“She didn’t squeeze your balls, she didn’t eat your asshole, she didn’t finger you,” Brad listed as he licked one of his own fingers. “She came so quick you didn’t get to spend much time with your face in her pussy. She doesn’t sound like very much fun.”

“It wasn’t her fault,” Nate protested vaguely, biting back a cry when Brad pressed a slick finger all the way inside of him. “I just kept wishing she was you.”

Brad rewarded Nate’s heartfelt confession by sliding his lips down the entire length of Nate’s cock and sucking hard when he slid back up to the tip.

“Fuck, yeah, like that,” Nate moaned. Brad glanced up to find green eyes watching him intently. “No one else does it _just _like _that_.”

As if chased by a demon, Brad knelt up and lunged toward the bedside table. He yanked the drawer open and grabbed the lube and a foil condom packet. He sank back down between Nate’s thighs, pressed his belly to the bed and rubbed his own hard cock against the soft coarseness of the sheet.

With two thickly lubed fingers inside Nate’s ass, Brad tried to suck his brain out the end of Nate’s dick. Each time he went down, he challenged himself to take more; to take it all. He sucked hard each time he rose up, gave Nate just a little hint of teeth until Brad could circle the spongy head with his tongue.

Each time he glanced up at Nate’s flushed face, Brad could see that he was coming more and more undone. Nate’s green eyes were luminous as they stared back at Brad, refusing to look away. Nate writhed under Brad’s ministrations; tensing and flexing, arching and thrusting. His swearing degenerated into a string of incoherent cries and moans.

Brad came to his knees and tore open the condom packet. He rolled it onto himself as quickly as his trembling hands would allow. Nate lay on his back, watching, his thighs spread and his kneels falling open in a lewd invitation.

It was clear that Nate expected Brad to fuck him face-to-face. He expected that intimacy, that bonding. Brad had other plans and he unveiled them now.

“Turn over,” he ordered, schooling his features into a mask and using the tone he reserved for keeping his men in line during combat.

Surprise and confusion chased over Nate’s expression. Brad saw the disappointment before Nate managed to hide it. He watched as Nate slowly turned himself over until he was on his hands and knees, head hanging between his shoulders.

Brad shoved Nate down hard into the mattress. Ass in the air was a position Brad usually liked to see Nate in, but tonight was about lessons learned and territory marked so, face down in the pillow was where this was going to happen.

Using both hands on Nate’s shoulders, Brad firmly pinned him down. He roughly kneed Nate’s legs apart then settled himself across the backs of his thighs. Brad skimmed his hands up Nate’s tense shoulders and along his arms. He grasped each of Nate’s wrists, dragged them up over his head and pressed them into the mattress. Brad lowered himself onto Nate’s body, immobilizing him with his weight alone.

Nate’s moan was one of reluctant surrender and well-recognized arousal. Brad felt him shift his hips, lift slightly in an effort to meet Brad’s searching cock. His motion was limited by Brad’s legs across the backs of his thighs. Still, the subtle tilt  that opened his ass cheeks was all Brad needed to find Nate’s warm opening and plunge through it.

He sank to the hilt in a single thrust and lay there, draped along Nate’s prone body, restraining him at wrists, shoulders, hips and thighs. Brad could see that Nate’s eyes were glassy, his gaze distant and unseeing and his pupils blown in ecstasy. His wet, red lips were parted as he panted heavily and Brad could feel the rapid rise and fall of Nate’s chest beneath his own.

Pressing his lips to the shell of Nate’s ear, Brad growled, “This is the only cock that will ever be up your ass. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Nate whispered in reply. “Fuck, yes.”

Brad licked beading sweat from the side of Nate’s neck. “The only contact you’re to have with another man’s dick you should be able to tell your mother and your sisters about. How copy?”

“S-s-solid … solid copy.” Nate’s voice was hoarse trembled slightly. Brad felt his entire frame shiver beneath his own body.

He nipped at the tendon in the back of Nate’s neck. “Your sweet ass belongs to me and no one else. I own your pretty cock, green eyes and your dick-sucking lips.”

“Christ, it took you long enough to claim them.” The relief in Nate’s voice surprised Brad. He’d expected a dry, derisive remark. Instead, he’d found eager agreement.

Nate moved restlessly beneath Brad. With each upward press of his hips he released a frustrated sound that was too masculine to be labeled a whine; but almost. Still, Brad wasn’t going to move until he was damn good and ready. He bit down hard at the juncture of Nate’s neck and shoulder. His own action brought to mind animals that held their mates in place in the same manner during mating. Nate’s answering moan was downright fucking lewd.

Brad tightened his grip further on Nate’s wrists. He allowed more of his own body weight to press Nate deep into the mattress. He licked at the spot that now bore the deep impressions of his teeth, then bit down equally hard on a spot just below Nate’s ear.

Beneath him, Nate was no longer thrusting upward, encouraging Brad to fuck him. He was grinding down into the bed, seeking friction on his dick as his own semi-willing surrender drove him to the brink. Brad knew this to be the case when he saw Nate’s unfocused, glassy-eyed stare.

Brad pressed his lips to Nate’s ear and whispered with as much menace as he could muster, “The next time you want pussy, you bring her home so we can _both_ fuck her. _Together._”

Whether it was Brad’s voice or the image his words evoked, he didn’t know, but Nate’s entire body gave a thunderous shudder. His mouth opened wider as he sucked in a great gasp of air.

Brad bit down on the back of Nate’s neck. “Like that idea? I can shove my dick in her mouth while you eat her out. She can suck my cock while you fuck her from behind.” He licked at the spot he’d just bitten before moving down to the place on Nate’s shoulder that still bore the marks of his teeth. “Would you want to fuck her pussy while I fucked her ass? Or would you rather fuck her ass?” Brad licked up the length of Nate’s neck and bit down on his earlobe. “Maybe you’d like it if I fingered your ass while you ate her pussy? Would that do it for you?”

Nate’s reactions had become extreme. He was rubbing himself against the sheet rhythmically and his breath was coming in short, harsh gasps. Brad had him so close. The right image, if Brad could find and whisper it, would send Nate crashing over the edge.

“Maybe you want my cock up your ass while your cock is in her pussy?” Brad bit down on Nate’s shoulder before he continued. “Would you like me to fuck you while you fuck her?”

Nate’s body froze for interminable moments before his entire frame trembled and shivered with the force of his orgasm. The bed shook violently with Nate’s climax and Brad pressed his forehead to Nate’s hair, riding the waves with him. Nate’s initial cry of pleasure was loud and broken and now he groaned and mewled through tightly clenched teeth. His orgasm seemed to go on forever and Brad held on for the ride, arrogantly proud that _he_ had done this to Nate. _He _had brought Nate to this point with nothing more than the weight of his body and some very dirty talk.

Brad’s arrogance was short lived as he felt the first stirrings of his own orgasm start to roll over him. The heat of Nate’s body clenching around him, the trembling and shuddering that rolled through Nate and into Brad were having their effect.

Nate’s eyes began to focus and his movements were once again calculated when he bucked upward into Brad’s body now. He couldn’t have dragged this out any longer, even if he’d wanted to. Brad’s hips responded in an ancient and primal way by thrusting downward into Nate’s body. His higher brain function had ceased and Brad was running on pure animal lust. Just a few hard, fast strokes into Nate’s ass and Brad was coming.

It was Brad’s turn to rock the bed with the violence of his tremors. He threw back his head and gave a deep, guttural cry as the first jets of come left the end of his dick. He was buried deep inside of Nate’s ass, tight heat surrounding his cock and encouraging his climax. Brad’s muscles tensed nearly to the point of pain and he was sure his balls had taken up residence inside of his body again. Brad came so hard it hurt, but at least the searing pain in his chest was now gone.

He collapsed on top of Nate’s body and they lay together, gasping for breath.

“Brad?” Nate was the first to get his breath back. “Everything you made me promise, every rule you laid down; they apply to you as well.”

Nate was not asking. He was not clarifying. Nate had just issued Brad a clear and precise order. He knew a moment of surprise when he realized that Nate had missed the fact that Brad had already implemented Nate’s order. Perhaps not consciously, but it had been anticipated and carried out nonetheless.

“You can be assured of this, sir.”

Brad knew his response had been copied when Nate sighed and his body released the last of its lingering tension. Nate’s surrender was now both willing and complete.

**Author's Note:**

> The final sequence is a nod to lickingbeads and the single paragraph that painted so vivid a picture, it found its way into actual fic.


End file.
